The present disclosure relates to an image forming system and an information processing apparatus.
Conventionally, an image forming apparatus connectable to networks such as an internet and the like is known. For example, an image forming system is known, in which an image forming apparatus and a server are connectable to each other via a network.
In such image forming system, it is possible to save setting information for changing and setting a set value for a set item that the image forming apparatus has. According to this, for a user, if setting information corresponding to a desired set value is saved beforehand, a set value of the image forming apparatus is changed and set to the desired set value by only transmitting the setting information from the user to the image forming apparatus; therefore, it becomes unnecessary to perform an input operation for changing and setting the set value of the image forming apparatus to the desired set value, and convenience is good.
For example, there is a case where an image forming system is structured by connecting a plurality of image forming apparatuses to a sever in a communicating manner. In this case, there is a case where the user wants to set again a set value (desired set value) set in an image forming apparatus used in the past into an image forming apparatus that is now a use target. But, if the image forming apparatus used in the past and the current use-target image forming apparatus are different from each other in specification (e.g., maker), there is a case where the desired set value able to be set in the image forming apparatus used in the past is unable to be set in the current use-target image forming apparatus. Accordingly, the user has to perform an input operation for performing a setting change of a set value of the current use-target image forming apparatus such that it is possible to obtain the same result as a result obtained when a job is executed by means of the desired set value, which is inconvenient.
The present disclosure is intended to solve the above problems, and it is an object of the present disclosure to provide an image forming system and an information processing apparatus that are able to reduce operations performed by a user to improve convenience for the user when executing a job (setting of a set value).